


Whirlwind

by idc_chan



Series: Mirror Universe [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Katsuki Yuuri, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Dubious Consent, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Omega Victor Nikiforov, Omega Yuri Plisetsky, Slavery, YOIShitBang2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-21 04:06:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11935965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idc_chan/pseuds/idc_chan
Summary: Victor had resigned himself to his life at the St. Petersburg Omega House. A surprising encounter with a beautiful Alpha reminds of feelings long since forgotten and brings a yearning for life and love that Victor never expected.





	Whirlwind

**Author's Note:**

> This piece deals with all sorts of consent issues, there is a non-explicit underage non-con scene in the story. Read responsibly, friends. 
> 
> [ Link to the beautiful art by @FluffyWulfy ](https://scribeoffate.tumblr.com/post/164848663696/this-is-the-art-for-my-shit-bang-story)
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you tons to col3bri for the beta read!

Victor languished in the bed. He could feel the itching and the pinpricks that meant the start of his heat. He shrugged out of the white t-shirt and black sweatpants he'd been provided by the House. It wasn't like the Alpha would want him to be wearing them anyways- and the fabric itched and itched. He turned his eyes to the door and watched- surely, someone would be requiring his services soon. He was growing increasingly uncomfortable. The last Alpha had been so rough and Victor purred in anticipation.

Victor continued staring at the door for hours (fifteen minutes) before finally it creaked open. He noted the man at the door was a foreigner- not unheard of in the most prestigious Omega House in all of Russia- but certainly not common. And certainly not common for an Omega of Victor's caliber. He'd long ago thrust the covers away from the bed and was not quite writhing on the king-sized bed that had been provided for his heat and this Alpha's rut, long hair splayed out behind him.

He threw his brightest smile towards the Alpha. Questions about why this Alpha was here could really, really wait, especially now that'd he'd gotten a whiff. The dark-haired man was really emitting the most intoxicating aroma and for the first time in a long time, Victor *wanted*. He often *needed* but this desire was a welcome change.

The Alpha fidgeted nervously for a moment before stepping through the door and closing it behind him. Victor could hear some shouts about politeness from the hallway, and imagined their combined scents were causing a bit of commotion. Victor was ripe with need and this Alpha didn't seem to be in much better straits.

The Alpha started to speak- English, Victor noted, one of his many languages and he started with an apology. Victor moaned- and then crawled onto his knees. "Alpha, I need you in me," he cooed, spreading his legs, allowing the slick to drip from him. He could smell his own need and the Alpha's arousal.

He swiveled his head slightly and the Alpha had paled slightly but was walking towards him- desire evident on the man's face. Victor licked his lips. "I want you in me," he purred. "You smell fantastic."

Something about the last two lines seemed to push the Alpha over the edge and he was pulling off his clothes. He was on the bed- starting excruciatingly- penetrating Victor with his fingers first. Victor groaned- "Your cock," he demanded.

“Be patient,” the Alpha murmured. “Trust me.”

The Alpha moved his fingers just so, Victor moaned. “Please, Alpha,” he whined.

“Don’t worry, I’ll give you everything you want and more,” the Alpha breathed. He added a third finger, then a fourth and Victor felt so open- so ready to be full. When the Alpha finally fucked him, he came on the first thrust.

 

****

Victor turned over in his sleep to face the still nameless Alpha. He'd learned the man was Japanese- he wasn't fluent in that language, but had enough grasp on it to recognize a few of the words the man had murmured and then eventually screamed in ecstasy. Victor traced a hand along the man's smooth skin. He was quite remarkable- patient, demanding, infuriating, intoxicating. He breathed in the scent, savoring it.

The Alpha's eyes fluttered open, wide with panic. "Oh god," the man whispered. "I... I can't believe..."

Victor pressed a finger to his lips. "You were fantastic," he said.

"You have to say that," the man groaned, pushing his face into the pillow, hiding his beautiful brown eyes.

"Well, yes, most Alphas prefer I do," Victor admitted. "But I've never been much for following the rules."

The man let out a puff of air into the pillow and said something unintelligible.

"I mean, this might be taking the definition of pillow-talk a touch literally," Victor said.

The man looked up at him. "I'm sorry, this was a mistake," he said, leaving the bed and hastily putting his clothes on.

"Best mistake of my life," Victor called after him. It hurt to watch him walk away and for the first time in a long time, Victor felt surprised.

 

****

  
"You are a valuable asset to this house," Director Diana began her tirade. Victor fidgeted and ignored her as he usually did. He kept himself occupied with fantasies about the beautiful Alpha he'd just been with.

"...and apparently our esteemed guest was quite impressed with you. He left a tidy sum, instructed it was to go to you. Vitenka, are you listening?"

Victor looked up. "Impressed?" he questioned. The man had all but run away from him.

"Yes, Mr. Katsuki was quite impressed. The sum is quite large. As it was a gift to you, you can decide how to distribute the funds." Diana turned the computer to face him and Victor eyes widened at the amount.

"In theory, I could retire now," Victor whispered.

"Mmm. No, your contract states that you remain at the House until you’re at least 35. You could still bear more children. Still- 35 is quite near. I assume you'd like me to save some of this in your account, distribute some to your children?”

Victor swallowed. "Whatever you think best."

****

Victor crossed his arms over his abdomen, sitting quietly. The other Omegas were milling about, murmuring quietly about "Mr. Katsuki". Apparently, he'd made quite an impression. A few of them were glancing at him as they spoke. One or two had been bold enough to ask him about it. He'd responded with a curt, "I'd rather not discuss it."

His discussion with the Director was awakening memories better off repressed. For the past thirteen years he'd kept those memories at bay- where they belonged. But given too much time and too much thought he could still hear the cries, feel the tiny spark of life that had grown inside of him. (Three times, he'd felt that spark.) He could smell the birth- Victor sighed, this train of thought was not helpful.

He plastered a smile on his face and joined the others. "I still won't kiss and tell," he told them with a wink, "but this Mr. Katsuki was everything you say."

****

To Victor's surprise (again) it turned out that Yuri Katsuki was a ballet dancer. An incredibly successful and famous one. Victor had used his computer time for a lengthy stalking session. (If he also happened to search for "how often do Alpha ballerinas rut" that was his business.) Yuri Katsuki had been in numerous productions internationally. He had almost no social media presence-save a fan base that was rather large, Victor thought for a dancer. His fan base was a godsend though- and through them, Victor found Phichit Chulanot- a Beta that appeared to be good friends with Yuri Katsuki.

From this Phichit, Victor learned that Yuri was a principal in a current ballet production at the request of the *Lilia Baranovskaya*. Victor's heart beat a little faster- it meant Yuri was still in St. Petersburg.

****

“Yuratchka,” Victor approached the younger Omega cautiously. The boy was still new- and known for being volatile. He’d been confined to his quarters more than he’d been allowed out in the six months he’d been at the House.

“What?” Yuratchka growled, crossing his arms and glaring.

“I’ve heard you’re good with computers,” Victor said. He’d had a few conversations with Yuratchka, as well as conversations with a few of the other Omegas about Yuratchka. In fact, he’d been specifically instructed to help Yuratchka adjust to his new life in the House. Victor had mostly just left the kid alone.

“What of it?”

“I need to send a message.”

Yuratchka spat. “To that useless Alpha?” And Victor noticed something- a light in Yuratchka’s eyes that had never been there before.

“You know Mr. Katsuki?”

Yuratchka rolled his eyes. “Every dancer has heard of him,” he muttered.

“You were a dancer?” Victor said, startled. “Did you really know him?”

“Shut up. If you want my help, old man, what’s in it for me?”

“I have money,” Victor said. He did. Lots of money, even before he’d come here.

“Fucking useless,” Yuratchka snarled. “I want out of here- I want to see the sun. Get me outdoor privileges again, and then maybe we can talk.”

“How do I convince anyone you’re not a flight risk?” Victor sighed.

“That,” Yuratchka spat, “is your problem.”

****

Yuratchka was not grateful at all, Victor thought as they sat in the courtyard. The younger Omega was glaring at him, ignoring the lunch he had brought for them to eat. The day was overcast and there was an occasional light drizzle that was mildly uncomfortable.

“I can’t actually control the sun,” Victor said, hoping to break the silence that had fallen between them as soon as he’d shared Director Diana’s conditions for Yuratchka’s outdoor sessions.

“Spending this time with you,” Yuratchka spat, “is worse than not being outside at all.”

Victor noticed that he didn’t ask to go back inside. Victor picked up one of the pirozhki he’d brought for them to eat. “I upheld my end of the bargain,” he said, taking a bite.

“Yeah. I’m shocked. You’re not exactly known for keeping your promises.”

Victor shrugged.

“We could both run away,” Yuratchka said, whispering.

Victor shook his head. “You signed the contract with this House…”

“And what fucking choice did I have?! If it wasn’t this House it would be another one.” Yuratchka huffed, took one of the buns and shoved the whole thing in his mouth. “I’ll help you contact your stupid dancer,” he said, mouth still a little full.

“Really?” Victor grinned.

“Yah, really. But only because I think you’ll be even more miserable if I do.”

Victor’s heart skipped. Yuratchka might be right. He was still going to send the message.

 

****

Victor woke, startled. He sat up cautiously in his bed and peered at the door. He could have sworn he heard a timid knock. He blinked sleep from his eyes and listened- and there it was again, a very gentle rapping. He slipped from the covers, not bothering with his robe and walked softly to the door.

“Yes?” he said quietly, wondering if yet another Omega was seeking him out for sex. Five years ago, Victor thought, he’d probably have taken the offer. Sex between the Omegas while not exactly allowed wasn’t explicitly forbidden, either. He hadn’t taken another to bed in a long time- it had become quite the sport for the newest to attempt to seduce him. The game was old and made him increasingly uncomfortable.

“Uhhh. Victor?”

Victor swung the door open, eyes opening wide. He smelled him then- it was him, the Alpha dancer. He was dressed casually in jeans and a sweater. His hair was slicked back from his face and his brown eyes were every bit as captivating as Victor remembered.

“Come in, quickly,” Victor whispered, closing the door behind them. “How did you get in here? Did you get my message? Do you know what could happen if we get cau…”

Yuri surprised him again, pulling his face down and kissing him thoroughly. Yuri’s lips felt electric against his own, sparks running through his entire body.

“I uhm, couldn’t stop thinking about you,” Yuri admitted, blushing after he’d pulled away, a stark contrast to the man who had been kissing him within an inch of his life just moments before.

Victor leaned in, pressed his lips against Yuri’s again, breathed in his delicious scent, “Nor I you,” he murmured in Yuri’s ear.

Yuri’s eyes flipped to Victor’s erect cock with a smirk. “Shall I help you again?” he asked, voice husky.

“Please,” Victor answered, leading them both back to his bed. Not the heat room bed- but his bed, the one he lay in every night, the one he slept in. He’d have to figure out a way to mask the scent that was bathing him and his room currently- but Yuri pressed his lips on the tip of his cock and Victor decided he would worry about that later.

****

Victor sat up in the bed, arms cradling Yuri. It was the fourth time the Alpha had come to visit. He pressed his nose against Yuri’s neck and breathed, as though he could store the scent in his nostrils after Yuri left and Victor was alone again.

“I wish you didn’t have to leave,” Victor said quietly, assuming Yuri had fallen asleep.

“Me too,” Yuri murmured, sleepily, but still very awake. “Tell me about yourself,” Yuri said, impossibly snuggling closer against Victor’s chest.

“I like the color pink,” Victor said, unsure what Yuri wanted him to say.

“Mmm,” Yuri said. “Do you have duties here, some work here besides…” he trailed off, unable to say, ‘being fucked’. Victor was tempted to say it for him. But he was comfortable and sated and not interested in starting a fight.

“I worked at the nursery once,” Victor answered. “It’s a common path for Omegas to take once their contracts with a given House have expired.” He paused, taking a moment to think through the memory. “Verusha banished me after one day.”

“What happened?” Yuri sounded genuinely interested, a touch less sleepy.

“Well, I wasn’t good with the youngest babies,” he didn’t tell Yuri that he’d given birth a few weeks prior, “so Verusha had me with the four and five-year-old children. They wanted to play ‘paint on the walls’.”

“Don’t tell me,” Yuri smiled up at him, “you let them?”

“Let them? I joined them. My mural was the grandest and most beautiful of them all.”

Yuri was smiling, not quite laughing. “You were comparing your art to the art works of five-year olds.”

“So? Anyways, after that I wasn’t allowed in the nursery. Verusha forbid it.” He didn’t tell Yuri that he’d spent a lot of the time wondering about his Anya, who’d be just a touch older than the children he was ‘watching.’

“She sounds like a total hag to me,” Yuri said.

“Oh, she so was,” Victor agreed, launching into a story about the lecture he’d received from her.

****

“May I?” Yuri asked, grasping the ornate brush that sat on Victor’s vanity. It had been a gift from Anya’s father.

“Please,” Victor breathed. “But I have a different brush in the top drawer.”

Yuri opened the drawer and pulled out the plainer brush with a questioning look, before motioning Victor over.

Victor sat in the chair that faced his vanity, Yuri standing behind him, undoing his hair and letting the mess of silver flow down his back. He took a section in hand and brushed, oh so gently, starting from the bottom, working his way up to Victor’s scalp.

“You’ve done this before,” Victor moaned.

In the mirror, he saw Yuri nod, blushing. “My hair was long for a time,” he admitted.

Victor imagined Yuri’s face framed by slightly longer jet-black hair and grinned. “You could grow it out again,” he suggested.

“Maybe. Depends on my role,” Yuri answered.

That Victor thought, as Yuri continued to brush, he could relate to.

****

“Come on,” Yuri said, rising from the floor where he’d been stretching. An activity Victor had thoroughly enjoyed watching. “We have to rearrange a bit,” he said.

“We have to be quiet,” Victor said, rising from the bed and helping Yuri to clear out some space. They moved his dresser and vanity over, pushed back his chair, slid the sofa over slightly. Yuri frowned, but nodded.

“Sit on the bed,” Yuri said, a faint tinge of pink on his cheeks. “Ah, so we can’t have any music,” he said, “but you said you’d like to see…”

“Oh yes,” Victor said, heart thrumming. He wanted to see Yuri dance.

Yuri nodded and posed. He cocked his head as though listening. Victor would die a happy man if he could witness this view forever- Yuri with a look of concentration on his face- body posed- his long arms stretching gracefully towards the sky. And then Yuri *moved*.

Each graceful movement told a story. Victor could *hear* the music as Yuri moved even in the silence of his room. Victor felt his heart speed and his breath stop as Yuri continued the dance, limbs flowing to a song they could both hear.

For an eternal moment, Victor allowed himself to yearn. He’d been denied dancing as part of his fitness regimen. Yet he could feel the music in his own limbs- could imagine himself joining Yuri in the dance.

Yuri finished, breath slightly heavy, met Victor’s eyes. His cheeks were flushed red. “Was it… was it okay?” he asked.

“Yuri,” Victor was finally able to breathe. “That was beautiful.”

 

****

“What is it you want from me?” Victor asked quietly, on Yuri’s tenth visit. His stomach still twisted sometimes, worried they would get caught. But Yuri’s presence in his life, in his bed had become routine.

Yuri rolled over, turned towards him, their faces almost pressed close enough to kiss.

“I want you to be Victor,” Yuri answered, brushing a strand of hair away from Victor’s face.

“Oh,” Victor stuttered. No one had ever wanted that before. “I’ll have my heat soon,” he said. “Another Alpha will have me,” he said, deliberately goading. “What will you do then?”

Yuri’s eyes glinted for a moment. “I’ll kill him.”

Victor stared at him, surprised by the venom in his words. For just this night, Victor thought, he’d let himself think it was that simple.

****

Victor rose, startled as Yuratchka barged into his room. The younger Omega skidded to a halt with narrowed eyes.

“Pig?” he snarled and Yuri sat up, looking disheveled and embarrassed.

“Shit,” Victor hissed, “Yuratchka, what are you doing here? And so late?”

Yuratchka glowered. “What is *he* doing here. Your room reeks. How’ve you been hiding,” Yuratchka waved his arms, “this? And for how long?”

“It’s good to see you again, too, Yurio,” Yuri murmured, sitting up, wrapping an arm around Victor’s waist.

“You know each other?” Victor asked.

“That’s not my name,” Yuratchka hissed.

“Hmmm. Yes. Talented younger dancers are often hired to play the Omega parts in ballet. Yuri was auditioning when…” Yuri trailed off.

“When I fucking turned out to be an Omega,” Yuratchka said. “I had the part too. Fucking biology.”

Victor sat up a little straighter, he’d been too startled earlier to notice the slight change in Yuratchka’s normally sweet scent. He breathed in and there it was- a slightly sweeter note.

“Are you in pre-heat?” Victor asked. Yuri’s hand around his waist tightened slightly.

“What’s it to you, old man?” Yuratchka said, voice trembling. There was a silence before Yuratchka spoke again. “How the fuck do I get out of it,” he asked, voice smaller.

Victor stiffened, shifted away from Yuri. “You don’t,” he answered flatly.

“What the fuck,” Yuratchka sneered. “I know…”

“How closely did you read your contract?” Victor asked, shifting completely out of Yuri’s embrace, trying to ignore the distressed quality his scent had started emitting. He shifted so he was sitting on the edge of the bed.

“I mean, the hell if I know,” Yuratchka muttered.

Victor nodded, closed his eyes. None of them ever read it, himself included. “There is a clause about ‘acceptable discipline for insubordination.’” Victor could feel and smell Yuri inching closer towards him- scent laced with anger now. Victor opened his eyes and shifted away again, ignoring the hurt look on Yuri’s face.

“The first instance of discipline,” Victor said, kept his voice level, “lasts for a week. You’re taken to a room, away from everyone. No interaction with another person- there is nothing in the room beyond a mattress, a toilet and a sink. Nothing to do, nothing to see, nothing to hear, no one to talk to. The second time is an entire cycle. The third is up to the Director’s discretion- but can last as long as your entire contract.”

“Fuck that noise, Vitenka,” Yuratchka said. “There’s no fucking way…”

Victor stood, walked towards Yuratchka, backed him towards the wall. He imposed himself in Yuratchka’s space, his own scent sending all sorts of mixed signals, coating them both in it. “Are you simply scared of your…” Victor trailed off for a moment, “inexperience?” He said the last word in a hushed whisper, traced a hand along Yuratchka’s face.

The younger Alpha flinched. “Of fucking course not,” Yuratchka lied, trembling.

“Victor, enough,” Yuri said from the bed.

Victor stayed where he was, didn’t even turn around. “You may be an Alpha,” he said softly. “But you don’t own me.” He intended to leave the next words unspoken, but Yuratchka didn’t have such restraint.

“Yeah,” Yuratchka sad, “apparently this fucking House does.”

He felt Yuri’s hand on his shoulder and whirled around. The Alpha’s face was unreadable, blank, but he could smell the anger and fear on him. “Both of you get out,” Victor said.

After they’d left- when he’d used the scent neutralizing spray Yuri had thoughtfully smuggled in on the first night and all traces of the others were gone, Victor pretended he was happier alone.

 

****

Victor walked slowly to the heat room he’d been provided. The signs of his pre-heat had started almost an entire day ago- and yet he’d put off the inevitable, until Marta had resorted to escorting him there personally.

“You good, Vitenka?” the Alpha guard asked him, opening the door. The scent blockers were in place- and the room smelled soothingly of nothing. Until it would smell like a random Alpha. Victor shuddered.

“Not feeling well this cycle,” Victor answered, widening his eyes, playing up his own perceived helplessness and innocence.

Marta shook her head. “One time that worked, Vitenka. Not going to pull one over on me again.”

Victor pouted. “But I really don’t feel well,” he said. He wasn’t exaggerating. His stomach muscles were tight, his chest ached, his head throbbed. He couldn’t say it aloud- but he wanted Yuri and no one else.

“In you go,” Marta said calmly, ushering him into the room and closing the door behind her. He knew she’d wait there until his heat had started in earnest and he had no cares beyond being bred by the Alpha who chose to visit him.

****

He’d been taken to a room much like this one for his first heat. He’d signed the contract with this House weeks beforehand. Marta had led him to the heat room, telling him that it was her job to guard him. That if the Alpha was violent he was to press this button. She’d spoken to him soothingly, assuring him that the House chose its clients well and that it was unlikely he’d be harmed.

He’d waited in the bed, increasingly uncomfortable until an overwhelming scent assaulted him from the door of the room. He’d never felt quite so empty, so horny before and he didn’t resist as the Alpha took him. The Alpha was kind, gentle, loving. He had seen that Victor experienced wave after wave of pleasure during his heat.

After the Alpha left, Victor had felt cold, shivering, he’d sobbed into his pillow until Marta entered the room.

“Shhh,” she cooed, “you’ve done so well, Vitenka.” She’d helped him into the bath, held him in the tub while he finished sobbing, rubbing soothing circles into his back. He could feel her cock swell against him, but she didn’t press into him.

“Shhh,” she whispered, “you’re doing a great service for your country and humanity,” she told him. After that, Victor didn’t cry again until he gave birth for the first time.

****

Eventually, as always, need overwhelmed him. He could wish for and want Yuri to the be Alpha who rutted with him- but it wouldn’t matter who walked into the room. He’d spread his legs and take the Alpha’s knot with enthusiasm. Anything else would be unbearable.

The scent brought Victor from his haze- it couldn’t be- but it was. It was Yuri’s scent, and Yuri’s hands pressing into his hole, slowly penetrating, one finger, then another, then another. Victor moaned, pushed back against him. It was Yuri’s cock entering him and Yuri’s seed spilling into him. It was Yuri’s knot attaching them, Yuri’s voice whispering praise, telling him how good he was, sending sparks of pleasure up and down his body. It was Yuri’s lips pressed to his, and Yuri’s scent washing over them.

“Are you real?” Victor asked, gasping. “How are you real?” His haze had lifted slightly, he felt so full, Yuri’s refractory period non-existent during his rut.

“You’re the one,” Yuri groaned, thrusting, filling him, knotting him *again*, “who is too beautiful for words…”

Victor came again, feeling full and satisfied. His dick was hard again quickly, and Yuri wrapped his hands around it reverently, positioning them both on their sides, pressed so closely against Victor. The smell sent Victor to the edge and cruelly Yuri placed two fingers around the base of Victor’s cock, stopping him from falling completely.

“Yuri,” Victor whined and Yuri tormented him stroking and stopping, stroking and stopping until Victor thought he’d die from pleasure. Yuri’s knot deflated and his cock hardened in that time.

“Roll over,” Yuri whispered, turning them both over. “I want to watch you as I fuck you.”

Victor complied eagerly, cock hard and leaking, slick seeping from his hole. He watched as Yuri thrust into him, their eyes meeting.

“Come with me,” Yuri said. Victor cried out as they came together. His body trembled with aftershocks of pleasure as Yuri knotted (again) and lay on Victor’s chest, breathing heavily.

“How?” Victor asked, panting, running a hand across Yuri’s bared chest.

“Drugs to simulate my rut,” Yuri answered. “I paid well. Had my choice of Omegas.” Yuri’s knot deflated and he pulled away, causing Victor to squirm and moan, feeling too empty.

Yuri smirked, his own cock swelling again and Victor purred in anticipation. “Such stamina,” Victor said.

“Yeah,” Yuri said, with a sad smile. “I’ve got that at least.”

 

****

“I just want to take you away from this,” Yuri paused, stroked Victor’s face with a soft touch. “Slavery,” he breathed.

Victor tensed. “Is that what you think? You think I’m some slave here?” He flinched from Yuri’s touch and sat up, heart beating rapidly.

Yuri gazed at him, brown eyes wide and impenetrable. Victor stared back, meeting his gaze. Alpha or not, successful celebrity or not, Victor would hold his ground. Eventually, Yuri sighed and looked away.

“Victor, if you weren’t here, what would you choose to do?”

An ache worked its way through Victor’s chest, down into his lungs, up through his throat. He felt tears prick at his eyes. “How dare you ask me that?” Victor snapped. “Who are you to ask me anything?”

Yuri held his gaze this time until Victor was the one to look away. Agonizing seconds that turned into minutes and then eventually, an eternity.

“You’re right, I’m no one,” Yuri said, leaving the bed. “I’ll leave.”

Victor said nothing as Yuri gathered his clothes and slipped out of the room. He said nothing- but the words were there at the tip of his tongue ready to be said, “No, stay. Please,” he whispered after it was too late.

****

“Thank you,” Victor said to Mikhail, the most recent Beta who tended his general needs. Mikhail had brought him tea and breakfast.

“It’s been five days, Vitenka,” Mikhail said. He kept his voice low, but Victor could hear traces of excitement. “You’re late by five days.”

Victor rose from his bed, still naked. A year ago, Mikhail would have blushed- the Beta was unfortunately used to him at this point and didn’t even look away from his eyes.

“Should I report this?” Mikhail asked, unable to contain a note of excitement in his voice.

Victor pulled on his robe and sat at the table where his breakfast had been laid out for him. “Too early to tell, really,” he said before spooning some jam into his tea. “I’ve been this late before.”

He sipped at the tea and placed a hand at his stomach. He thought he was probably pregnant. It felt like the other times he’d been pregnant. And it felt different as well. Something about the baby being *Yuri’s* filled him with sensations he couldn’t quite place.

“If you still haven’t started menstruating in three days,” Mikhail said, “I’m dragging you to see Dr. Babicheva myself.”

Victor nodded. For three days, he thought, he’d like to keep it to himself. For three days, he could enjoy this little secret and not face all the reality that would crash down around him soon enough.

 

****

“I was going to be a champion figure skater, once upon a time,” Yuri said quietly, wrapping an arm around Victor’s waist, pulling them closer together. Victor could feel the rapid heartbeat against his back. Victor stiffened despite the embrace, this conversation was left better alone, so he said nothing, hoping that Yuri would stop. That they could cuddle, enjoy their stolen moment.

“My inspiration for the sport disappeared,” Yuri continued and Victor remained silent. He was not going to cry- he was not going to think about a life that had never stood a chance. He was not going to let Yuri make him feel this way.

“It was you,” Yuri said. “No one was more disappointed that you didn’t move into the senior division than I was.”

Victor laughed, a haunted sound. He pulled away from his lover- the man who’d wormed his way into his heart. He turned to face Yuri. “I didn’t realize you were that selfish,” Victor said, tears sliding down his cheeks. “That you could say such a thing.”

Yuri reached out a hand, touched his wet cheek, eyes wide. “I’m surprised you cry,” Yuri admitted.

“I’m mad, okay,” Victor said, flinching away from the touch. His heart ached, his stomach ached, his mind swirled with memories and emotions he’d rather not have.

“Victor,” Yuri said, “let’s end this.”

Of course, Victor thought. What choice did they really have? It was forbidden for him to have an attachment to one specific Alpha in any case- and who would truly want him?

“I’m so bad at this,” Yuri muttered, moving closer. “I mean, let’s end,” he waved his hands around the room, “this. This sneaking around. I don’t want to hide how I feel for you. I don’t want sneak into your room at all hours of the night. I want to declare my love for you publicly- I want us to be together.”

Victor froze. He stared at Yuri, not breathing for a long moment. “You want to run away?” he asked after he’d gathered his thoughts and his courage. (You love me? He wondered.)

“Yes,” Yuri answered. “Now. Tonight.”

Victor trembled. The consequences of breaching his contract were not pleasant. Something tugged at his heart though- something he hadn’t felt in years. He was pretty sure the emotion was called ‘hope’. “Where would we go?”

“I studied ballet in America,” Yuri said. “I know some people…”

“Yes,” Victor answered suddenly. “Yes. Yes, let’s go.”

****

Yuri was more upset when he ran the scissors through Victor’s hair than Victor was.

“It’s a shame,” Yuri said, “but it has to go.” Silver strands fell to the floor and Victor murmured that he didn’t care. He didn’t care. He was leaving- with Yuri- and their baby.

“Can I take anything?” Victor asked.

“No bags,” Yuri answered, finishing up the haircut, gathering the strands and hiding them in a pillow case. “We can’t risk anyone noticing something that may be from the House, by sight or scent.”

Victor nodded. He changed into clothes Yuri had brought for him- designer items, nicer than anything he’d had in the House. A nice winter coat, hat, scarf and gloves. He reached into his desk and pulled out an envelope, which he stuffed into the pockets of his jeans. Yuri gave him a questioning look, but didn’t ask. He opened another and handed this envelope to Yuri.

“Rubles,” he said. “Most of my money is kept for me, but I’ve saved some over the years.”

Yuri looked like he was about to protest. His face scrunched up in thought for a moment before handing the money back to Victor. “Keep it on you,” Yuri said, “in case we get separated.” Victor accepted it, startled and pleased to be treated like someone who could handle his own affairs, like an equal partner.

Yuri pulled a bottle of pills from his pocket and took one, before handing one towards Victor. “Take this,” he said, “it will make us both smell like Betas.”

Victor nodded and swallowed the pill.

“I’ve been bribing the night guard for months,” Yuri said, “come on, we’re both going out exactly the way I come in.”

Victor took a deep breath. “Before we go…”

Yuri glanced at his phone. “No time,” he interrupted, “we have to go now.”

Victor nodded and followed.

****

Victor hadn’t been in a car in a long time. It was surreal watching things blur by in the windows. Yuri was driving, careful to fit in exactly with traffic. Victor’s heart pounded as he looked out the window. They’d been quiet since they’d left the House.

“We’re going to the airport,” Yuri said, breaking the silence that had fallen around them. “I have two tickets for us- our names are Andrei and Haru Tanaka. We’ve just been married. We are headed to visit America for our honeymoon, we are both Betas.”

“How long have you been planning this?” Victor asked, eyes still glued to the window, drinking in the sights of the city around them.

“Since the moment we first met,” Yuri admitted.

Victor turned, the Alpha was blushing. “Yuri, there’s something I have to tell you…”

Yuri sighed. “It will have to wait, we’re almost there.”

 

****

Victor smiled brightly at the two police officers who approached him. He could feel sweat beading on his neck- but not smell his own fear. Yuri’s Beta pills appeared to be doing their job. His heart sped as they exchanged greetings.

“We were wondering if you’d seen this man,” one of the officers pulled a photo of Victor, long hair tied back, wearing the basic clothing provided by the Omega House.

“Or a Japanese man,” the other officer added.

“No, I’m sorry,” Victor answered, “and the only Japanese man I know is my husband.”

Yuri took that moment to come back, carrying two cups of some hot beverage. He was wearing a pair of blue framed glasses and his hair was mussed. He looked different- adorable, but different. Victor was grateful for the coat, scarf and hat that hid his own features.

“Hello, police officers,” Yuri greeted the officers in heavily accented, stilted Russian, despite being fluent in the language.

“What is happening?” he asked Victor in English.

“These men are looking for someone,” Victor said in the same language, wrapping an arm around Yuri’s shoulder.

“An Omega,” one of the officers offered, also in English. “Or the Alpha who kidnapped him.”

Yuri’s eyes widened. “He must be so scared,” he said, looking at the picture. “I haven’t seen anyone like this,” he said.

The officers nodded. “Thank you for your time.” At their side, a brown poodle sat quietly. One of the officers must have noticed Victor staring at the dog, a quiet longing on his face.

“I’d let you pet her,” the officer said, “but she’s working. Maccachin here can smell through any kind of suppressant, in case the Alpha is trying to pass the poor boy off as another gender.”

Victor smiled sadly and nodded, trying not to think about getting caught in their lies.

“C’mon,” Yuri said softly, “our flight is boarding soon. We wouldn’t want to miss our honeymoon.”

Yuri leaned in and kissed him on the cheek before saying a goodbye to the police. As they walked to the terminal, Victor noticed how badly Yuri’s hands were shaking and how pale he had become. Victor swallowed.

“Too close,” he breathed.

“I’m just glad Phichit’s contact came through with these pills,” Yuri murmured. “They actually change your scent by changing your biology for a time.”

“Isn’t that dangerous?” Victor asked, hand briefly resting near his stomach.

Yuri shook his head with a short laugh. “What about this isn’t?”

****

“I’m pregnant,” Victor whispered, careful not to say it loudly, even though they were already on the plane, already going to America where he and Yuri could be together.

“…what?” Yuri said, turning to face him. They had first class seats- two together, no neighbors to bother or overhear them. Still, Yuri looked nervous. “It’s mine?” he asked, voice trembling.

“I’ve had your knot two consecutive heats,” Victor murmured. “And you were the only Alpha to ever sneak into my room outside of my heats.”

“Victor,” Yuri hissed, face turning pink. “What if someone hears?”

“The plane is in the air,” Victor reasoned. “What can anyone do now?”

Yuri sighed. “Life in America won’t be perfect, you know. It’s not some sort of dreamland where Omegas have equal rights. In fact, in some ways it might be worse.”

“But we can be together?” Victor asked.

Yuri nodded. “Then whatever happens, it’s already better.”

****

“Victor,” Yuri was laying across the seats, his head in Victor’s lap. Victor was playing absently with his hair, gazing out of the airplane window with wonder. He’d almost forgotten how much of the world there was.

“Mmm?” Victor answered, gazing back towards Yuri’s eyes. Looking there, Victor thought, would never be a hardship.

“What was in the envelope? The first one?”

Victor pressed his hand against his pocket. Yuri sat up, turned to face him. His heart sped, wanting to keep his secret, but also wanting to tell Yuri everything.

“You don’t have to tell…” Yuri started.

“No. It’s okay,” Victor interrupted. He glanced around to make certain no one appeared to be watching them, pulled it out of his pocket, opened the first paper. It was written in Russian and he saw Yuri peering at the words.

“They are progress reports,” Victor said. His throat tightened, thinking about how he’d never get another. “About my children. This one is about Anya, she’s ten now. She has shown an aptitude for art- has been apprenticed to an artist in Moscow. If…” he trailed off, not wanting to think about any of his children presenting as Omegas.

“Oh,” Yuri breathed. “How many…”

“Three,” Victor answered. “I receive… received the reports yearly.”

“You gave that up for me?” Yuri asked, eyes wide. “For us?”

Victor glanced at the second page, Nika was just old enough to show her aptitude as an athlete. They were considering her for figure skating. “And this child,” Victor murmured, placing an arm around his middle.

 

Epilogue:

“I’ll be right here,” Yuri said, as Victor closed his eyes and breathed.

It felt right underneath his feet- the ice. It had been so long and yet it felt as though not a moment had passed since he’d presented as an Omega. He could still feel the adrenaline coursing through his body, the pride he took in his performance, he could hear, feel and smell the excitement of the audience as he took center stage and began to skate.

It felt completely wrong as well- his center of gravity was different, his and Yuri’s child sitting in his oh-so-valuable viable womb. He could remember the terror he’d felt upon discovering that he was bleeding to death, from places no one should ever bleed. He could feel the resignation as he began to accept the life that had been chosen for him. The despair that he had failed to acknowledge until Yuri had burst into his life.

He wobbled a little at first, as he began to skate. He had to adjust to a differently sized body in so many ways- but he remembered as he began to glide, faster and faster across the rink. Yuri had rented time for them, a surprise he’d said, for Victor’s birthday.

“A very late birthday present,” Victor had said, throat tight as he laced up the skates, fingers fumbling at first, but remembering the correct the motions, eventually.

“Consider it a gift making up for twenty-seven missed birthdays,” Yuri answered, lacing up his own skates with a little more ease.

Yuri laughed and clapped as Victor built up some speed, slowing just short of attempting a jump. He skated to Yuri’s side, grasped his hand.

“Let’s skate together,” he said.

“That’s all I’ve ever wanted,” Yuri answered.

 

Bonus Yurio epilogue:

Yuri growled at the Beta guard who had been sent to take him the Director’s office. The guard placed a hand on Yuri’s shoulder. Yuri ripped himself away. “Don’t fucking touch me,” he said.

“Okay,” the guard said, removing his hand.

Yuri stared at him, startled. Most of the other guards had tightened their grip, told him to behave or submit or some other stupid fucking thing. For the first time, Yuri saw the Beta as a person. One maybe not much older than him, he thought.

“We have to see the Director,” the guard said, motioning with his hands.

Yuri rolled his eyes. “Yeah, fine.”

“I’m sorry your friends left you,” the guard said.

“Not my fucking friends,” Yuri answered. He hoped it sounded angry and not like it *hurt*. “What’s your name, anyways?” Yuri asked, to fill the silence as they walked- not because he cared.

“Otabek,” the guard answered.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> This is technically a role reversal au of my other series: https://archiveofourown.org/series/668573
> 
> Because I have no restraint, there are two more stories in this series.  
> Also tumblr: https://scribeoffate.tumblr.com/


End file.
